


Frolic in the Leaves

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute…don’t tell me…” He frowned slightly as he changed windows and continued typing away. “Yes Kon?” “You haven’t ever done that?” “Jumped into a pile of leaves in the middle of fall?” Another rapid fire succession of typing, “Never done that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic in the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaciart).



“Come in.”

 

Kon opened the door with a frown, “Okay, you _really_ need to stop doing that. Its seriously freaky and just creeps me out.”

 

Tim gave Kon an amused smile as he watched the meta close the door behind him while balancing a take-way coffee cup in one hand. “And ruin my style?”

 

A snort and an eye roll was the only response he got as Kon walked over to the bed where he was perched with a laptop placed over his crossed legs. “God forbid that you lose your street cred ‘legendary terror of the night’. Here, I got you a double espresso.”

 

Tim accepted the takeaway cup gratefully and took a long sip from it the container. He softly hummed in appreciation, “Thank you. I needed that.”

 

Kon shook his head as he sat down next to his best friend, “I swear you’ve got coffee running through you instead of blood.” He poked Tim’s shoulder with a cheeky grin, “That’s why you’re a shorty.”

 

Tim mock glared at Kon and held up his coffee cup, “Don’t threaten me, I’ve got a cup of hot beverage and I’m not afraid to use it.”

 

Kon snickered at the threat, his head lowering slightly as he laughed. Tim blinked as a a flicker of orange caught his eye. Without a word he leaned forward to pluck a small leaf out of Kon’s hair. He held the crunchy leaf up, a small question in his eyes as he looked up at Kon.

 

Kon looked slightly sheepish as he plucked the orange leaf out of Tim’s fingers. “Guess that musta gotten stuck when I took a dive into that leaf pile.”

 

One brow was raised as Tim inquired , “Leaf pile? What are you? 10?”

 

Kon shrugged, grinning slightly as he explained, “I couldn’t help it! I was just flyin around and I was passing over this park when I saw this bunch of kids trying to make a huge leaf pile y’ know? So I…stopped by and helped them.” He paused and eyed the small twitch of Tim’s lips before adding, “And maybe took a few jumps in myself.”

 

Tim remained silent as he continued staring at Kon with no small measure of amusement. Kon cracked further as he threw himself back on the bed, making Tim bounce slightly in place, as he whined, “I couldn’t help it! It was just fun okay!”

 

Tim placed the coffee cup on the side table, “I’ll take your word on that.”

 

He began to type away at a rapid fire pace, diverting most of his attention towards the screen in front of him. He was aware when Kon sat up and stared at him. “Wait a minute…don’t tell me…”

 

He frowned slightly as he changed windows and continued typing away. “Yes Kon?”

 

“You haven’t ever done that?”

 

“Jumped into a pile of leaves in the middle of fall?” Another rapid fire succession of typing, “Never done that.”

 

Tim focused on the long stream of numbers streaming across his screen, examining every line with practiced ease. He was half way through the stream when he suddenly found the laptop being taken out of his lap and a hand tugging him off the bed. “Kon, What are you doing?”

 

The meta had a determined expression on his face as he tugged Robin again, with greater force this time so that the other boy would get on his feet. “Just…come with me for a bit.”

 

Tim frowned, eyes going back to the laptop, “This isn’t funny Kon. There’s a lot of stuff that I need to go over.”

 

Kon paused for a moment, looking at the laptop and back at Tim before asking, “Can it wait for like…fifteen minutes?” He gave Tim his best pleading expression, “Please?”

 

Tim’s shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, “Just fifteen minutes though.” A delight Kon immediately scooped him up and flew them out the private quarters and the Titans Tower. Tim threw his arms around Kon’s neck, surprised at the sudden change (in momentum and the manner with which Kon was holding him).

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Just as a slightly curious Tim had finished his question, he jerked in Kon’s hold as the meta came to a sudden stop in front of an impressive pile of gold and orange leaves.

 

Kon nudged Tim towards the pile, an encouraging smile on his face as he gestured at the pile. “Well? What you waiting for?”

 

“An explanation would be nice.” Tim retorted dryly.

 

Kon rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Duh man. Jump into the pile of leaves already.”

 

Tim stared dubiously at the pile, “I don’t know…I fail to see how this is fun.”

 

“But how will you know if you won’t try it?”

 

And at that oddly rational response, Tim found himself at a slight loss for words. But he quickly recovered. “I’d rather not Kon. I just want to get back and finish my report.”

 

“Dude.” Kon whined, “that report _isn’t_ gonna sprout legs and run away! Just…”, he waves a hand towards the pile of leaves, “Take a dive. Relax. Take some time off.”

 

Tim took measure of Kon’s resolved face and then the pile of leaves in front of him. _‘I guess the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get back to work…_ ’ and with that conclusion, Tim stared at the pile in front of him.

 

“Is there some kind of technique to this or anything? Should I just dive in or maybe do a running jump? Or maybe you could just toss me in?”

 

The next thing he knew, he was being body slammed by Kon into the pile of leaves. He spit out some leaves, turning around to glare at a laughing Kon as a shower of orange leaves rained down on them. Kon was laughing even as Tim glared deeply at the meta, “Dude, just stop over thinking it and have fun!”

 

“Have fun huh?” Tim stared at a few stray leaves as they drifted down on them. He was surprised to find himself feeling highly comfortable lying in a pile of leaves with Kon’s arms wrapped around him. He grabbed hold of a large pile of leaves in both hands, twisted around and dumped them over Kon’s head.

 

“I can do that.” he grinned as Kon spluttered up at him.

 

“Oh this means war!”

 

Tim did his best to squirm out of Kon’s grasp as the meta held him down with an evil glint in his eyes as he used his TTK to sweep up a giant pile of leaves before dumping them all over Tim’s head.

 

Tim jerked up out of the pile, leaves sticking over his face and hair as he yelled, “ _THAT_ was cheating you jerk!”

 

Kon stuck his tongue out and made a face, “Whatcha gonna do bout it Wonder Boy?”

 

Tim smirked evilly before tackling Kon and the next few minutes were filled with playful roughhousing and seeing who could dump the most leaves on the other person. Tim kept calling Kon out on making unfair use of TTK to help him make his piles bigger than possible and Kon would stick his tongue out.

 

Twenty minutes later, they both lay on the ground side by side, trying to catch their breath. Kon raised a lazy head to tap Tim on the head, “Now…tell me that wasn’t fun.”

 

Tim couldn’t but grin as he hedged teasingly, “It was alright.”

 

Kon propped his body up on his elbows and stared down at Tim with a mock frown, “You’re a hopeless nerd Rob.”

 

“Whatever you say Superdork.” Tim retorted with ease as he lazily tossed a few leaves in Kon’s general direction. Peaceful silence enveloped them and Tim closed his eyes to soak in the moment. The gentle warmth of the sun, the slight nip in the air which heralded the arrival of winter and the soft crunching sound of Kon playing with with some leaves.

 

“Kon…”

 

“Yeah Tim?”

 

Tim opened his eyes, looking at Kon as he softly spoke, “Thanks.”

 

“Your welcome.” Kon replied as he gently ruffled Tim’s hair before lying back down next to Tim.


End file.
